Not The Average Family Outing To The Pub!
by EleventhAmyRoryRiver
Summary: Alternate ending to The Angels Take Manhattan. What would have happened if the Doctor, River, Amy and Rory did make it to the pub?


"Where are we?!" Rory gasped as he realised he and Amy had awoken in an unknown area.

"Back where we started!" shouted a very happy Doctor who had emerged a few yards away from the pair. "You collapsed the timeline, the paradox worked, we all pinged back where we belong!" he continued.

"What, in a graveyard?" Rory questioned.

"This happened last time, why always here?" Amy added.

"Does it matter? We got lucky, we could have blown New York off the planet, I can't ever take the TARDIS back there, the timelines are too scrambled" the Doctor rambles on. "I could have lost you both. Don't ever do that again!" he says whilst hugging them.

"What, what did we do? We fixed it, we solved the problem" Rory responds sharply.

"I was talking to myself" the Doctor laughs and kisses both Ponds on the top of their heads.

The Doctor rushes back over to the TARDIS with Amy and Rory following slowly. River emerges from behind the TARDIS, bucket and sponge in hand.

"It could do with a re-paint" she remarked to her husband.

"I've been busy.." he huffed.

"Does the bulb on top need changing?" she added.

"Just changed it" he snapped.

"So, Rory and Amy then...?"

"Yes, I know... I know!"

"I'm just saying! They are going to get terribly bored hanging around here all day!"

"Doctor!" Rory shouted from behind the bickering couple, Amy strolling beside him. "You know next time, can we just go to the pub?"

"I want to go to the pub right now! Are there video games there? I love video games" the Doctor giggled as he walks into the TARDIS, the 12 year old inside him shining through.

"Right, family outing then!" River said cheekily, following the Doctor inside. Rory and Amy look at one another and shake their heads, both knowing that neither of them even have to say a word for them both to understand how crazy the Doctor and River actually were.

"Rory? Rory? RORY!" the Doctor proclaimed from under a pile of coats in the TARDIS wardrobe.

"Doctor? Where are you- oh, ok, your under the coats. Again. What's wrong?" Rory grunted.

"I can't find a nice bow tie to wear!" he complains removing the many coats from on top of him and standing up to face Rory.

"Is there such a thing?"

"Oi! Don't diss the bow ties, many successful people throughout history have worn bow ties I will have you know."

"Name one."

"Well there was... Oh! What about... Well I can't right now! You put me under pressure, just help me!" the Doctor pleads.

"Why don't you just wear your suit? You know, the one you wore to our wedding but without the scarf and the top hat" Rory sighs.

"Rory Pond. You are brilliant." the Doctor assured him before kissing his forehead then turning away towards the steps.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rory squeaked.

"To the bathroom to get ready. This look doesn't just happen, my friend" the Doctor boasted.

"Really? I thought your look was modelled by a first year fashion student(!)" Rory said sarcastically. "You cannot go to the bathroom!"

"Oh thanks Rory! You know, I thought you were different!" the Doctor joked. "Anyway, what's wrong with me going to the bathroom? There isn't going to be another Ood in there Rory."

"I know, but there is a small possibility that our wives will be in there curling their hair or whatever!"

"Oh, your right, and for the record, River doesn't need to curl her hair, its like that naturally!" he bragged. "Can I use your bathroom then?"

"Sure, and on the way, I need to have a talk with you about 'the ladies', especially Pond ladies!" Rory assures, putting his arm around his son-in-law.

"I'm all ears, Centurion."

Rory and the Doctor innocently hover around the console waiting for Amy and River. Rory wanders over to the stairs and notices they are on their way up to the console room, he rushes over to the Doctor and turns him around so they both have their backs to the stairs.

"Right, they are on their way, remember what I told you?" Rory asks.

"Yes, smile and compliment, don't turn anything into a negative. Wait! What if I freeze and don't know what to say? Do I just kiss her?" the Doctor panics.

"Yes, just snog her! But I do hope you are aware that this conversation is at an end?" Rory says sternly.

"Why?"

"Because I just realised we are talking about my daughter" Rory shivers. "Good luck, you're going to need it." Rory turns to face Amy who makes his face light up, she is wearing a shortish purple pencil dress with very high black heels that show off her ability to walk in them, her hair as orange as ever in a perfect high ponytail and fabulously applied make up. Cue Rory.

"So, how do I look?" Amy smiles.

"Wow, you look, wow!" Rory chuckles. "You look stunning, Mrs Williams."

"Your daughter looks good too, don't you think?"

River stands elegantly at the top of the stairs a few feet away from her parents in a long blue dress that cuts down one side to reveal her leg and her tall silver heels that match the straps on her dress. Her hair curly as always but in a bun with a few strands falling down her face.

"She looks wonderful, watch this, it will be quite entertaining" Rory giggles referring to the Doctor.

"River?" the Doctor smirks.

"Oh god, what's he doing? This isn't part of the plan!" Rory panics.

"Yes sweetie" River responds.

"Why are you married to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are so beautiful, and you are married to me! A madman with a box"

"Not bad" Rory nods.

Both couples share a kiss before the Doctor pulls a few leavers, presses a few buttons and all head towards the door.

"So, raggedy man? Which pub have you brought us to then?" Amy pondered.

"I haven't"

"Seriously, Doctor? We get all dressed up and we don't even go to the right place?!"

"What else is new" River huffed.

"No, no, I thought of somewhere nicer since you have spent so much time and care getting ready" he opens the TARDIS door and steps outside.

"Paris, France!"

"Puis-je prendre votre commande s'il vous plait?" the French waiter asked the group.

"What? Doctor? Why isn't the TARDIS translation matrix working?" Rory muttered.

"Well, don't look at me!" the Doctor whispered, "You're the ones that keep getting toast crumbs on the console!"

"Well, what are we going to do? None of us can speak French!" Rory snapped.

"Excuse me, father!" River interrupted "I will have you know that I am quite capable of ordering our food, now what do you want?"

"Er, that, please" Rory says whilst pointing at the menu, backing up his 'can't speak French' point.

"Mum?" River continued.

"The same please, Melody" Amy smiled.

"Sweetie?"

"I will try and order mine I think" the Doctor replied, straightening his bow tie.

"Brace yourselves" Amy sighs.

"Bonjour! Spa.. spag... spaghett... River, what does that say?" the Doctor moans.

"Spaghetti bolognese, honey" River says softly, stroking his face.

"Oh! Like the two dogs in the Disney film!"

"Yes sweetie. And trust you to bring us to Paris and not have any French food! I will carry on, shall I?"

River orders the entire meal in perfect French, the Doctor, Amy and Rory gawping at her, surprised she was capable of it.

"That's sweet what they do in that film." the Doctor continues after a few seconds silence.

"Are you still on that?" Amy pesters.

"I am, as a matter of fact, I have always wanted to try that."

"Well, maybe we can, sweetie" River flirts.

"Oh, please stop flirting, I will not have flirting this evening, thank you!" Amy says, her motherly side shining through.

"Sorry, mum."

"That is disgusting!" Rory whined, looking at his daughter and son-in-law re-creating the Lady and the Tramp moment.

"Rory, this is scarring me for life."

"I know, dear, I know." Rory looks around, doing everything in his power not to look directly at the soppy couple.

"Oh, look Amy, a piano"

"Yeah, so?"

"River can play us a tune, she knows the piano"

"Does she? No, she doesn't. I would know, mother-daughter and all that."

"Yes she does, River? River? River? MELODY?!"

River realises the anger in her fathers voice and turns to respond.

"Yes daddy?" she says sweetly.

"You can play the piano, can't you?"

"I didn't know you could do that, River" the Doctor says still eating the remainder of his spaghetti. "You're full of surprises today!"

"Go and play something, Melody, for me?" Amy mutters.

"Erm, well, er, ok, fine."

Amy and Rory take a seat closer to the tiny stage where the piano is set. The Doctor takes Rivers hand and leads her up onto the stage and sits next to her, hoping that that comes across as some form of support.

"I haven't played in a while so don't laugh" River says nervously, voice shaking slightly.

"Promise, cross my hearts" the Doctor kisses her forehead and gives her time to prepare herself.

The moment she touched the keys a wonderful sound echoed around the room, every face turned and looked at River. Every single person was gawping now.

Endless applause filled the room once she had finished. Even a few standing ovations. Once that was at an end, everyone returned to their meals, leaving River looking at her husband, tears rolling down his face, she had her fingers crossed that he had something good to say.

"River, that was amazing, what was that?"

"Oh, just something I like to call Comptine d'Un Autre Ete: l'apres-midi" she laughs.

He grabs her hand a kisses it. Not really knowing what else to say.

"_Mamma mia, mamma mia... I see a little silouette of a man..."_

"They are the most embarrassing parents in the universe! Quite literally! I can't believe you agreed to bring them to a karaoke bar! Doctor? Doctor, where have you...? Oh god..."

"_YMCA! It's fun to stay at the YMCA!" _the Doctor belts out on stage along side Amy and Rory, leaving River muttering to herself.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is my husband."


End file.
